Stephanie the Fox
This is an article about Sephi the Fox, a character created by Wolfia Tigernay on 26/11/2014 Parts of this page are uncompleted as of this date and will be updated regularly until it is completed. At the moment, I am reworking her backstory so that will not be posted on here until it is done. Several other things will not be posted on here until they are polished. Sephi's backstory is still well under construction. If you want your FC/OC to be involved with her one way or another, please message me here or on DeviantART Stephanie the Fox (ステファニー·フォックス Sutefanī· Fokkusu) or also known as Sephi is an anthromorphic fox princess fancharacter in the Sonic the Hedgehog fandom. She is the sole heir of the throne of Aquline, a fictional country which lies between Soleanna and the Acorn Kingdom. Personality Sephi is flirty and upbeat character with a love for fashion and hair. She can be very upfront in what she believes and isn't afraid to speak her mind to those who know her. She constantly wants to be better than everyone else, going as far has to get minor breast implants in hopes of being better at something than Misteria. Despite her forwardness, she can be really wary on what others think of her, due to the fact she was bullied as a child for being quiet and for being attracted to women as well as men. She since learned from Misteria how to be upfront and not to care on what others think of her, or at least show it. Relationships Alexis the Hyena Her current partner and the only female she has openly admitted to dating. Sephi and Alexis have a calm relationship which started up when the two met in 'The Underground', a goth nightclub which the two now work in. Sephi acts as the calm and reasoning type while Alexis is the rash and head-strong partner. Sephi was reluctant to tell her friends and mother about Alexis as none of them had known about her being bisexual, but while at a party, Alexis arrived and made the whole thing public to the others while drunk. The two live in separate houses, but the two do spend the night over each others some of the time Theme Song Magenta - Nano You cannot hide - Her friends and family finding out she's bisexual Don’t you let go - Not letting go of her feelings for Alexis Take a look around, you are not alone - She's not the only bisexual When you feel like the world is falling in, And you can’t seem to find the way back in - Her fear of telling everyone about being bisexual Don’t cry - How she physically can't cry Outside, you’re trembling as you stand, In the falling rain - Feeling she's on the outside of everyone's friendship circles You try to find where you belong, - Trying to find a place that would openly accept her Trivia *Sephi fails to prove she's a tomboy due to her love for fashion and hair *Sephi has a fear of thunder *Sephi inherited her pyrokinesis from her father which is rare as children usually have a different kinesis to both of their parents to offer variety. **But she has a different kinesis to her mother Illma who has Hydrokinesis *Sephi was originally Italian and had the name 'Sara' which in Italian means 'It will be', which was unintended *Sephi gets angry and spam-texts people if they do not respond to her within a certain time frame **This usually results in her having little-to-no people contact her through her phone ***The only exception to the rule is her girlfriend Alexis *Sephi has never been caught for engaging in forbidden activities (such as the nightclub she works in) whereas Misteria has. *Sephi is known to stress eat. Category:Foxes Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Fire Powers